Don't say you love me
by Plumardise
Summary: Suite à une chasse au vampire épuisante,le cadet Winchester propose à son frère une nuit à la belle étoile. C'est à la lueur des flammes que Dean se décidera enfin à s'aventurer dans les méandres de ses sentiments pour un certain Ange qui n'est jamais bien loin. [Dean/Cas] Désolé les résumés et moi ça fait 67.


**Hey ! Alors voilà,c'est ma première publication,je vous cache pas que je stress à mort,plus je me relis plus je trouve ça d'une nullité incomparable ! Mais bon on va faire genre j'suis sûre de moi hein !**

**Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil,il n'y a pas de Lemon,désolé ! Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les scènes de sexe intense,c'est difficile à écrire,c'est quelque chose de physique (sisi je suis allé au M.i.T & tout j'suis une gorsse tête mué) donc voilà.**

**J'ai écris ces presque 3000 mots entre 22h et 1h du matin,soyez indulgents !**

**Désolé pour les fautes,je me suis relue mais je suis certaines d'en avoir laissé des grosses,jetez moi des pierres (j'aime les pierres,n'hésitez surtout pas !)**

**Donc là c'est un Destiel,mon couple préféré**

**Je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est du point de vue de Dean que l'historie se déroule,mais je suis fatiguée donc on va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit si ce n'est pas le cas.**

**Je penses que mes personnages ne sont pas totalement ceux de la série (caractériellement) donc ne soyez pas étonné d'un Dean moins macho et d'un Castiel plus relâché **

**L'histoire se situe après la saison 8 mais ne suit pas les événements chronologiques de la 9,ne soyez pas surpris**

**Il y a quelques spoils de la saison 5 et 8 (il me semble) **

**Quoiqu'il en soit,une review ne blesse pas gravement ni ne tue à coup de sabre laser ceux qui comptent pour vous,donc n'hésitez pas,c'est gratuit et ça fait chaud au cœur !**

**Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et je n'ai aucune idée du paring,j'imagine qu'il est T ? Jugez pas svp.**

**Pour la chanson,c'est **_Don't say you love me _**de Gabrielle Palin jetez un coup d'œil à l'occas',ses chansons sont très belles et j'adore sa voix.**

**Je crois n'avoir rien oublié ? Si oui,faites signe,je n'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionne ce site,une aide ne serai pas refusé !**

**Au plaisir de Lire et d'être lue.**

* * *

><p><span><em>"Please don't say you love me<em>

_'Cause I might not say it back"_

**L**a nuit était tombée lorsque les frères Winchesters décidèrent de faire un feu.

Dean alla ramasser du bois dans son coin,grognant contre à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

L'aîné n'avait franchement pas prévu cette soirée à la belle étoile,mais lorsque Sam s'était ramené avec ses yeux de chien battu et son sourire à en faire craquer le diable -Dean se dit que c'était un mauvais exemple- il n'avait pas résisté et avait levé les yeux au ciel en acceptant.

Après tout,cette chasse aux vampires avait été éprouvante et le grand air ne pouvait que leur faire du bien,avait argumenté le cadet.

Ruminant dans son coin il revint les bras chargés de brindilles et de bouts de branches plus ou moins secs.

- Heureux ? Lança hargneusement l'aîné en jetant le bois par terre quand il revint.

- C'est parfait ! Merci Deeean ! Lui fit le cadet en un clin d'œil.

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

Dean eu de la peine à ravaler son sourire.

Il était heureux que ses rapports avec son frère se soient améliorés depuis Lilith.

Il savait que cela faisait des années,mais au fond de lui,il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se remémorer cette trahison.

Ne voulant pas penser à cela,il se dirigea vers l'Impala,en sorti sa glacière ou il prit deux bières bien fraîches et retourna s'asseoir tranquillement sur sa veste déposée sur l'herbe confortable du terrain dans lequel ils avaient décidés d'établir leur « Camp de nuit » comme disait Sam,tandis que celui-ci allumait le feu et s'occupait de le rendre un tant soit peu réchauffant.

Le cadet tapa dans ses mains en se relevant,en signe de victoire.

- Ben voilà ! Quand on veut on peut !

- Hey,Baudelaire,cesse de t'auto sucer et viens poser tes jolis fesses ici !

Sam lança la bitchface 58 « Haha t'es tellement drôle » à son frère tout en s'asseyant.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas,s'installant dans un silence confortable,profitant de leur boissons fraîches,de la brise légère et du ciel noir ou scintillaient les étoiles.

Cela faisait longtemps,se dit Dean,qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une plénitude comme celle-ci,cette certitude d'un lendemain,cette envie soudaine de vivre.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cette douceur au creux de l'estomac était le jour ou Castiel et lui s'étaient assis sur un banc,dans un parc pour enfant.

Ce jour là,celui ou Cas' lui avait fait part de ses doutes envers le Paradis,il s'était senti bien.

Loin de tout,à parler sans écouter,à se rendre compte que le poids du monde s'est volatilisé de ses épaules quelques secondes.

Il rouvrit les yeux,ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés,et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel,en se demandant ou était l'Ange,ce qu'il faisait et si il ne serait pas plus heureux si celui-ci était là.

Comme si son frère lisait dans ses pensés,il s'exclama :

- Hey ! Pourquoi on appellerai pas Castiel ?

La gorge de Dean se noua.

Entre _vouloir_ voir son Ange et le _voir,_il y avait un grand faussé.

En effet,la dernière fois que Dean avait vu Castiel remontait à plusieurs semaines,et avait engendré un tempête émotionnelle, comme Dean les détestait,dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>« - Cas.. Ne fait pas ça.. Je.. Nous sommes une famille..Cas.. On a besoin de toi. J.. J'ai besoin de toi. »<em>

Le lien avait été rompu.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était survenu un peu plus tard,lorsque Castiel avait failli les tuer,lui et Dean,en apparaissant dans l'Impala en plein milieu d'un refrain de Metallica.

_« - Hello Dean._

_- Putain Cas' ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de.. Oh laisse tomber._

_Dean laissa ses mains retomber bruyamment sur le volant,les sourcils froncés,maudissant l'Ange._

_- Désolé Dean._

_- 'Pas grave. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?_

_- Je voulais juste te voir._

_Dean resta muet,surprit._

_- Hmm..Ok.. Et hmm.. Ok._

_- Ça va Dean ? Tu as l'air soucieux,plissant les yeux et inclinant la tête sur le côté._

_À la vue de l'Ange Dean dû détourner le regard pour ne pas prêter attention à ces picotement dans le ventre et à ce sourire béat qui menaçait de s'incruster sur ses lèvres pour une raison inconnue chaque fois que son ami avait cette adorable mimique._

_- Je.. -Dean essaya de trouver un sujet avant que l'Ange ne se rende compte de quelque chose- Me demandais juste ce qui avait rompu la connexion. Tu sais quand t'allais.. Enfin voilà._

_Il y eut un blanc._

_Castiel parla prudemment,choisissant ses mots._

_- Ce sont mes sentiments._

_- Tes sentiments ?_

_- Mes sentiments on brisés le lien._

_- Quels sentiments ?_

_- Mes sentiments pour toi Dean. »_

* * *

><p>Dean se prit la tête entre les mains.<p>

Castiel avait disparu juste après,laissant un Dean abasourdi avec un pincement au cœur à la l'étincelle de tristesse qu'il avait décelé dans le regard de l'Ange.

Suite à ça,Dean avait réfléchi. Longtemps.

L'aîné savait qu'il y avait ce lien précieux entre lui et son Ange,à force de l'avoir répété,Dean avait fini par l'accepter.

Il savait aussi que Castiel avait immédiatement eu une place dans con cœur. Une place d'abord de partenaire,un respect mutuel.

Puis peu à peu,la confiance s'était installée,ils étaient devenu amis.

Dean savait qu'il souriait plus en présence de l'Ange,il savait qu'il était toujours plus heureux d'avoir Castiel sous la main,peu importe ce qu'il pouvait prétendre,il avait arrêté de se mentir à lui même.

Dean savait aussi que Castiel était maintenant son meilleur ami.

L'Ange avait franchit des barrières que personnes encore n'avait réussi à abattre chez le chasseur.

Celui-ci avait alors laissé ses battements de cœur rapide s'insinuer,il avait accepté ces pincements et ces sourires s'incruster sur son visage quand Castiel était là,il avait laissé son cœur dire quelque chose,mais sans réellement l'écouter.

Dean savait ce qu'il se passait.

Mais s'y refusait.

Il ne voulait pas mettre un nom sur _ça__**.**_

Pas encore.

- Dean ? Dean ? DEAN

Les hurlements de Sam le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Arrête de hurler putain !

- Ça fait une minute que je te parle et que tu es perdu dans ton monde !

- Ouais désolé ! Lâcha-t il sans vraiment l'être.

- Bon,on appelle Cas' ou quoi ?

- Éclate toi..

- Dean.. Ça va ? Le ton du chasseur se fit soudain incertain.

- Oui ! Allez,appelle-le!

Après un regard suspicieux,Sam tenta d'appeler l'Ange.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Six fois.

Dean soupira.

- Bon,ben c'est pas pour ce soir ! Fit il dans un faux sourire soulagé alors que son cœur se serrait légèrement.

- Bonsoir Dean.

Dean sursauta.

- Mon Dieu Cas' je vais te répé..

- Ne blasphème pas Dean. Le coupa Castiel.

Dean fixa l'Ange qui se tenait en face de lui,se noyant dans ses orbes d'un bleus si pur et si beau. Il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard,il se sentait prisonnier,mais il soutenait ce regard,comme par défi.

Ils se regardèrent.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Cinq secondes.

Dix secondes.

- Hrm hrm,bonsoir Cas..tiel !

L'Ange brisa le contact et Dean reprit sa respiration sans s'être aperçu de l'avoir coupé.

- Bonsoir Samuel.

- Sam.. corrigea le cadet Winchester.

- Sam.

- Tu veux te poser ? Lança Dean.

- Volontiers.

Castiel s'assit à quelques centimètre de Dean,ce qui provoqua chez le chasseur un battement de cœur un peu plus rapide que les autres.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Dit-il

- En fait on..

- En fait mon crétin de frère ici présent voulait_ absolument_ découvrir le science et vie junior spécial insecte du mois et se taper les moustiques,alors fautes de moyen,on a improvisé une soirée Barbecue sans barbecue,sans viande,sans..

- Dixit celui qui _hurlait _sur tout les toits que sortir nous ferait du bien. Le coupa Sam.

- Par sortir,cher frère,j'entends se trouver un p'tit bar pas loin,taper la discute à deux trois beaux spécimens puis tremper son biscuit si tu vois c'que j'veux dire! Répliqua son frère sourire au lèvres.

- Alors pour toi,sortir c'est se saouler dans un bar et finir dans les bars d'une porteuse d'MST ?

- Tututut,Sammy.. Tu sais bien que j'ai _toujours _une boîte de préservatif sur moi !

- Oui,je le sais,vu que c'est _MOI _que tu envoies les acheter ! Retorqua le cadet.

- Ça te gêne d'être prit pour mieux bâti que tu ne l'es ?

- Jt'emmerde !

- Bitch !

- Jerk.

Dean vit du coin de l'œil l'Ange sourire et vit passer une pointe de quelque chose dans ces yeux. Comme de l'affection.

-Bref,tout ça pour dire qu'on a décidé de dormir à la belle étoile ! Tu veux une bière ? En lui tendant une,un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dean avait déjà vu Castiel boire,et la vision d'un Ange saoul l'avait tellement fait rire qu'il ne ratait aucune occasion pour faire boire le maximum d'alcool à son ami.

Ce dernier accepta en retournant son sourire et en plantant rapidement son regard dans celui de son protégé avant de scruter le ciel.

Les heures passèrent,les bières se firent plus nombreuses autour d'eux,les paroles s'allégèrent,les mots dansaient autour du feu qui s'éteignait et se rallumait _mystérieusement_ sous l'œil amusé de Castiel.

L'Ange avait retiré son éternel trench-coat et sa veste noire,il avait déboutonné sa chemise blanche de quelques boutons,avait une jambe passée sous une autre,une énième bière à la main,riant aux éclats suite à une blague douteuse de Dean que Sam avait reprise trois fois avant de la lui faire comprendre.

Le cou relevé,la tête en arrière,une légère barbe de quelques jours,ses lèvres roses et sèchent ouvertes découvrant de magnifiques dents blanches parfaitement alignées,ses cheveux de jais ébouriffés,sa peau doré à la lueur des flammes,son rire rauque et amusé qui tintait comme une magnifique mélodie..

Son Ange était magnifique,pensa Dean.

Le chasseur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un regard attendri sur son ami sans apercevoir le léger sourire qu'arborait son cadet en le regardant admirer leur ami commun.

Castiel se remit peu à peu de son fou-rire,les yeux bleus étincelants,remplis de quelques larmes de joie,se tourna vers Dean et lui sourit.

Son sourire était si beau,si vrai,si pur,il était là comme pour dire à Dean qu'il était exceptionnel,qu'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Se scrutant tout les deux sans sembler s'apercevoir du regard de l'autre,ils restèrent comme cela,à se bouffer du regard,mer contre forêt,en parfaite harmonie,ils n'entendirent pas de suite Sam les appeler.

- Hé Cas' ? Un sourire au lèvre.

- Hum.. ? Castiel coupa le contact visuel à contrecœur. Oui Sam ?

- Tu as déjà entendu Dean jouer ?

- Sammy.. L'averti l'aîné.

- Jouer de la guitare. Il joue superbement bien. Et il chante aussi.

- Sam !

- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

Dean se tourna vers son ami et vit que celui-ci le questionnait du regard.

- C'était il y a longtemps.. Je..

- Allez Dean ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer timide ! Coupa Sam un point de défi dans la voix.

- Sam,je n'ai même pas de guitare et de toute façon c'est no..

Au moment oui il prononça ces mots,une guitare apparu sur ses genoux.

Elle était d'un bois marrons clair,comme du chocolat au lait,songea-t il.

Les cordes étaient fines,elles avaient l'air si fragiles.

Il appuya dessus de sortes à en faire une note à peu près correcte.

Une jolie mélodie se fit entendre. Il sourit.

- Joue pour moi.

Dean sursauta,ayant oublié la présence de Castiel et celle de son frère.

Puis les paroles de Cas' firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

_« Joue pour moi. »_

Il écarquilla les yeux. La demande de Castiel sonnait plus comme un ordre. Ou une supplication.

Comme si le fait qu'il puisse jouer pour lui allait littéralement résoudre tout ses problèmes.

Comme si c'était une sorte de barrière encore infranchie qu'il allait pouvoir passer.

Dean réfléchit.

Dans un sens ça l'était.

Dean n'avait joué que très peu de fois dans sa vie.

Il se rappelle avoir apprit tout seul,lors de ses mois passés dans le centre pour délinquants ou John l'avait laissé.

Il avait joué pour Sam,au tout début.

Pour Sam. Après longue réflexion,juste pour Sammy. La personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Le reste du temps il avait joué pour lui même,pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Il regarda Castiel. Il se plongea dans ses yeux. Il y trouva du désir. Celui de le voir jouer. Il y trouva de l'appréhension. De la fierté. De l'affection.

Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus océans,bleus ciel,bleu Castiel et il y trouva de l'Amour.

Alors il joua.

Il accorda sa guitare,s'installa confortablement,testa quelques accords.

Il se mit en place,racla sa gorge,et ferma les yeux,et commença.

_« Summer comes and winter fades  
>Here we are just the same<br>Don't need pressure, don't need change_

Sa voix était douce,légère,rauque,elle coulait doucement,elle semblait surfer sur la légère brise,danser dans le ciel,toucher les étoiles.

_Let's not give the game away  
>There used to be an empty space<br>A photograph without a face  
><em>

Dean sentait le regard de son Ange sur lui,il entendait sa respiration calme et pouvait deviner les battements de son cœur comme il sentait peu à peu les papillons dans son ventre s'envoler,sans savoir où.

_But with your presence and your grace  
>Everything falls into place »<em>

Il sentit son cœur ralentir le rythme de ses battements considérablement,trop faibles pour qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux.

_« Just please don't say you love me  
>Cause I might not say it back<br>Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
>When you look at me like that<br>There's no need to worry when  
>You see just where we're at<br>_

Il chanta pour le ciel,pour lui même,pour sa tête,pour Castiel

_Heavy words are hard to take  
>Under pressure precious things can break<br>And how we feel is hard to fak,  
>So let's not give the game away<em>

_Just please don't say you love me  
>Cause I might not say it back<br>Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
>When you look at me like that<br>There's no need to worry when  
>You see just where we're at<br>Just please don't say you love me  
>Cause I might not say it back<br>_

Il chanta pour le vent,pour ceux qui l'écouterai,pour son Ange.

_Fools rush in  
>And I've been fooled before<br>This time I'm gonna slow it down,  
>Cause I think this could be more<br>The thing I'm looking for_

Dean reprit sa respiration,souffla,et murmura à l'intention des étoiles.

_Just please don't say you love me  
>Cause I might not say it back »<em>

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et les dirigea d'abord vers son frère.

Son petit frère,son Sammy,qui avait les yeux brillants de tendresse.

Son géant de frère qui se leva et s'en alla «chercher du feu» en souriant comme un môme.

Son frère qui l'acceptait.

Puis il baissa les yeux.

Devant lui,assit,se tenait Castiel.

Droit comme un I.

Les yeux plantés sur lui,la bouche entre-ouverte,laissant échapper un souffle silencieux.

Dean posa sa guitare au sol,sur sa veste froissé.

Il s'avança vers son Ange.

Son Ange à lui.

Il regarda ses les yeux de son Amour qui avait suivit son mouvement.

« Je t'aime. »

La voix de l'Ange,basse et suave avait secoué le chasseur, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir,les lèvres charnues de Castiel avaient prit possession des siennes.

Le baiser était chaotique,doux mais violent,pur mais empreint de désir.

Les dents s'entrechoquaient,les langues s'enlaçaient,les goûts se mélangeait,les mains venaient caresser chaque parcelles de l'autre,les yeux étaient fermés,les nez se touchaient.

On caressait des cheveux,on déshabillait l'autre,on embrassait son nez,sa bouche,ses paupières closes,on gémissait,on soupirait,on s'aimait sans se le dire.

Un jour peut être le chasseur aurait le courage de dire à son Ange combien il l'aimait.

Un jour peut être que ces mots sortiront de ses lèvres.

Mais présentement,celles-ci étaient bien trop occupées à savourer l'instant présent.


End file.
